


Songbird

by ChamomileTeaPages



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Doofenshmirtz becomes a better person when he sings, Drabble, Gen, Heinz Doofenshmirtz sings, I refuse to make Doof an asshole to Norm here, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamomileTeaPages/pseuds/ChamomileTeaPages
Summary: Heinz Doofenshmirtz sings.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Norm, Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with this idea

Heinz Doofenshmirtz sings.

Oh, sure, his voice isn’t perfect by any means. It’s rough and scratchy and off-tune. But it’s filled with emotion and pain and _love_. Sometimes, when Perry’s early to their scheduled twartings, he’ll hear Heinz Doofenshmirtz sing. He never interrupts, though. Doofenshmirtz looks a lot happier when he sings. He’s a lot nicer to Norm then, too. He invites his robot son to sing with him sometimes, and what a figure they cut! Father and son, forging a tentative bond through voice.

He thinks, as he watches Doofenshmirtz sing his heart out, he thinks he’s watching healing.


End file.
